


So What.

by se_umbreon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: Every character at some point, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_umbreon/pseuds/se_umbreon
Summary: One-shots featuring the in-game characters, couples, and their children.  Ranges from specialized parent-child convos or ones inner thoughts to solo adventures and sibling shenanigans as well as love stories.





	So What.

I remember the first time my father saw me in a dress.. He didn't say anything, just standing there in shock.. My mother, Effie, was surprised too.  Although father stormed off, she tried to comfort little 8-year-old me as I started bawling.  I later learned that my parents got into into their first major fight over how to raise me in the aftermath of that situation.. Aunt Elise eventually got them to apologize to each other even though she had no clue what the argument was about.

 


End file.
